Class 1-B
by DeltaWing13
Summary: Due to certain reasons, Izuku was put in Class 1-B rather than 1-A. How will this change the course of the story? Read to find out. Izuku x Itsuka. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**Ya… So, what the heck. Enjoy?**

..

The results were out. Classes were assigned. U.A.'s first semester was starting today, much to the 220 first-years' enthusiasm.

A certain green-haired boy approached a door tentatively, and opened it slightly. Peering inside, he visibly flinched at the cacophony inside the classroom.

"U-umm… Excuse me, i-is this Class 1-B?"

A blond boy walked in front of him, running his hands through his hair as he sneered, "Yes, this is Class B. What, are you from Class A, here to mock us? Well, we- gack!"

He slumped forwards, mid-sentence, as a girl popped up behind him. "Sorry 'bout that! Neito's a bit… You know."

"R-right…" Somehow, the boy seemed to be shrinking into himself even further, despite his short stature. "So… I take it that this _is_ Class 1-B?"

Nodding, the orange-haired girl shot a glance back into the classroom, before looking back at him. "Umm… Why _are_ you here? All twenty of us are already here, so…"

This confused the boy greatly. "Wh-what? But they said…"

Suddenly, a large figure appeared behind him, and a booming laugh made him jump. "Young boy, go into the classroom and I'll explain everything, got it?"

Nodding rapidly, the timid boy hurried into the class without looking back, which revealed a large, gray-haired man in a red-and-black costume.

The man promptly walked in boisterously, and silenced the class.

"Welcome to U.A., young heroes! I am Blood Hero Vlad King, your homeroom teacher!"

Neito and the girl from before sat themselves in front and to the left of the green-haired kid, respectively. Said person was near the window, at the back of the room, sitting up straight and giving the teacher his undivided attention.

"As some of you may have noticed, there are 21 students in this class, instead of the usual 20!"

Seeing nods and confused glances, he grinned. "Izuku Midoriya! Can you come up here?"

"M-me?" the green-haired boy squeaked, shrinking into his seat.

Seeing a nod off confirmation, he took a deep breath, and walked to the front of the class with a shaky smile.

"Midoriya here got 7th on the practical, and 4th on the written exam, which normally would have landed him in Class A!" the teacher said, speaking unnecessarily loudly as Izuku blushed red. "However, the staff deducted points from him, due to his injury. That is why he is now in Class B, so treat him well!"

Frankly, most of the class were amazed Midoriya's head hadn't exploded yet, given the shade of red he was inventing with his face.

Shakily, he returned back to his seat, and promptly shrank into the chair as the girl besides him clapped him on the back.

..

Bakugou Katsuki was not a happy camper. Or a happy student, for that matter.

Currently, their lazy-ass teacher brought them outside to throw some shitty balls, and he was to go first, as an example.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shade of green that made him red with fury.

How had the Quirkless idiot gotten in?

Changing the trajectory of the ball at the last minute, he hurled the ball at the person inside the building in a mixture of rage, instinct, and habit.

As he did,he yelled one thing:

"IIIZUUUUUUKUUUUUUUUU!"

..

 **Sorry this is so short, but I wrote this** _ **really**_ **late at night. So… G'night.**


	2. Bakugo

**AN: Bakugo's gonna have a very… colorful language, but I'm not sure how that would change the rating of the story. It's only one character, maybe a few more? Anyways, enjoy!**

..

 _Ten minutes ago~_

"Alright class, let's introduce ourselves," the large man exclaimed, grinning as he clapped his hands together. "Let's start from the front, and make your way to the back of the room."

One by one, the students made their way to the front of the room, introduced themselves (along with a few hiccups here and there), and went back to their seats. All the while, Izuku was scribbling rapidly in a new notebook, glancing up occasionally.

Soon, it was his turn to introduce himself, along with his pre-made excuse.

Politely, he nervously bowed and spoke, "Hello, everyone. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and my Quirk is muscle-strengthening. Pleased to meet you."

After he finished introducing himself as the last person and made it back to his seat, he smiled at his notes.

' _Ibara Shiozaki. Quirk: Vines. With good attitude and ideals for a hero._

 _Pony Tsunotori. Quirk: Horn Cannon. Shy, but kind. Note- foreigner, probably American._

 _Neito Monoma. Quirk: Copy. Bitter, inferiority complex(?)._

 _Itsuka Kendo. Quirk: Large Fists. Bright and cheerful, somewhat blunt. Note- practices martial arts.'_

And these were just a few of his notes, complete with a bit-by-bit breakdown and analysis of their quirks, drawbacks, and possible ways to improve.

Leaning over, the orange-haired girl who introduced herself as Itsuka whistled, startling the boy.

"Wow, look at this, everyone! This is amazing!"

Curious, more than half the class walked over to the nervous boy, and looked at the notebook. Some were intrigued, some weirded out, and some found this hilarious.

However, Izuku was feeling none of the above, shrinking into his seat more and more as he was peppered with questions.

Suddenly, a wrench in his gut told him something was wrong, and he looked around him. This included, of course, out the window.

"E-EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Cursing his stutter, he decided the others' safety was more important, and tackled whoever was still standing.

Not a moment too soon, as a small projectile hurtled through the window, and embedded itself three inches into the concrete wall before the pieces of glass even touched the ground.

Disregarding his own safety, the green-haired boy sighed a breath of relief once he made sure everyone else was safe, then checked the projectile.

"Kacchan… a rubber ball? Are you kidding me?" he muttered disbelievingly, as he attempted to pull it out of the wall, to no avail.

A hand was put on his shoulder, and he spun around quickly to see the concerned face of his teacher, Sekijiro. "You alright? What the hell was that?"

The student shook his head rapidly, waving his hands in front of him. "I-it's nothing! Don't worry, I-I'm used to it…""

This made the Pro Hero's eyebrows crease, and his frown deepened. Sighing, he let go of the boy and walked to the destroyed window.

While they were talking, more than a few students had woken up, and heard the conversation. Itsuka frowned. 'I don't think being used to this kind of thing is a good thing…'

Shaking her head clear of the ringing sound, she stood up and snuck out the door, wanting to find the source of the experience that could have easily killed a dozen people.

She wasn't the only one with that idea, as Izuku was already in the corridor, walking for the door that led to the field. Behind her, a few other students had gathered as well, following her, who decided to follow Izuku.

..

A certain enraged blond was currently struggling angrily, bound midair by Eraserhead's scarf-like 'capturing tool'. Now, normally people could have passed it off as, 'My hand slipped', or 'I got distracted', and gotten off with a somewhat light punishment.

However, Bakugou was not most people.

"What the hell! Let me go, you shitty teacher!" he yelled, struggling vainly as his classmates stared at him in shock. "I'm gonna beat that Quirkless fuck into oblivion, how the hell did that shit stain get into U.A?!"

Aizawa, despite the cursing, did not let go. If anything, he pulled the scarf even tighter. "So, just because you don't like someone, you blow up a classroom with twenty-two people? That's not how heroes work, Katsuki."

Receiving no response barring a string of profanities, he sighed and turned to face the destroyed classroom. 'Out of all the classrooms, he just _had_ to hit _his_?'

Sure enough, the usually energetic hero was stomping towards his class, looking stern. "What the hell was that, Aizawa? Can't you control your students? If it weren't for Young Midoriya, over half my class would be in the infirmary right now!"

At the name 'Midoriya', Bakugou seemed rejuvenated, doubling his struggles. Dismissing this casually, his teacher sighed again.

"Was it that bad? Dammit…" he muttered, shaking his head slowly. Then, he turned back to the troublesome kid. "Well, what should I do with him? He disrupted two classes, and destroyed a wall and window. Expulsion?"

"N-no!"

Everyone turned their heads to looked at the origin of the noise, who had gotten near unnoticed by everyone. Well, barring the two Pro Heroes, they weren't Pros for nothing.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "No? What do you think should happen to him, then? Izuku Midoriya, of Class 1-B?"

A few murmurs ran through his class as they matched the name with the one mentioned by the other teacher. A girl by the name Uraraka seemed to recognize him, brightening as she waved. Iida seemed to look at him with respect, while Bakugou reacted the opposite way.

"Stay out of this, you Quirkless bastard! I don't need your damn help!"

The boy faltered again, and hesitated. "U-umm… Today is only the first day, isn't it? Maybe he cou-"

"No. This is U.A., only the best of the best can be here," Aizawa responded instantly, monotone. "We have no room for brash idiots like him. Anyways, why are you defending him? He attacked your class, remember?"

He hesitated again, before something in his eyes hardened.

"Umm… How about we… fight?"

..

 **Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Wait until next chapter for something to resolve itself in the typical anime way- FIGHT!**


	3. For Our Dreams

**AN: In case you guys were wondering, Izuku's doing this out of arrogance, but desperation. I mean, what would you do, if there was only one thing on your mind, and fighting being one of your few chances of getting it?**

..

"Umm… How about we… fight?"

A shocked silence followed this statement. The two adults raised their eyebrows, while several of the students gasped. They had all seen there sensei restrain Bakugou almost instantly, and wondered if he was insane, going that far to save someone who clearly hated him.

'Huh… I thought the report said he was level-headed… but this is clearly an act of desperation… Why would he go this far?'

Sekijiro glanced at his colleague, who didn't react at all, minus a slight twitch of the lips anyone who didn't know the man as long as him would've missed.

Of course, the two knew about the large group behind Midoriya, composed of Class B. And by the body language of the boy, he didn't.

Aizawa let out a chuckle, which startled the fidgeting green-haired student. "Interesting! But what about when you lose? It's not fair if I'm the only one wagering something, is it?"

Izuku's breath hitched. He already knew his chances of beating the Pro Hero- At most, less than one percent. At worst, a permanent injury. Still, Kacchan wanted to be a hero all his life, and was in this situation at least partially due to him.

Warily, he asked, "Wh-what do you want?"

The bedraggled man grinned widely, and answered simply, "If you lose, you get expelled as well."

Izuku was visibly paling and sweating now, but he nodded, his resolve firm.

"Izuku, no!"

"Don't do it!"

"Stop it!"

Jumping in surprise, he turned around to see some of the classmates he saved, looking increasingly worried- and for good reason. Itsuka and a few others were yelling at the top of their lungs, and he smiled slightly.

'So this is what it feels like to be accepted…' he thought, wavering, but he shook his head rapidly. "Sorry guys… I know we've just met, but I have to do this…"

Breathing in deeply, he turned back to his opponent, and nodded firmly this time. A shaky grin split his face, and he entered a battle stance. "I accept, Aizawa Shota, Pro Hero Eraserhead."

Wordlessly, Aizawa dropped Bakugou, who was strangely silent. Of course, that didn't mean he stopped glaring at Izuku. He glared even harder, if anything, before stomping over to his classmates, who were completely enveloped in the fight about to take place. Even Todoroki, the silent boy, took interest, though it was just wanting to see a Pro Hero in action.

"Ready, go," the man said emotionlessly and without warning, before taking his goggles and strapping them in place.

Expecting this, he jumped back immediately, just in time to avoid the capturing tool. As he weaved through the many lines, he thought rapidly.

'Eraserhead, former vigilante. The ability to erase quirks, the drawback is that it's only active with his eyes open and on his opponent.' he thought, ducking as another attack soared above him.

'His attack style is to eliminate the quirks and immobilize them with his unique tool, made with carbon fiber and a unique metal alloy. Both he and the tool are ridiculously fast, and no stranger to close combat." He jumped back as Aizawa suddenly appeared in front of the boy, hand outstretched. 'His goggles are also unique, serving to maximize his ability, and block flash grenades. If not for my training, I'd be done for immediately. Even so, he's probably holding back.'

Deciding that was all the information he had on the opponent, he switched to analyzing the environment. 'The gas tanks are about ten meters back, and an electric box is to my classmates' immediate left. The open space limits his city-based style, but I shouldn't underestimate him.'

Without realizing it, he had begun to mutter, his abundant knowledge shocking the other children. Even Aizawa was slightly disturbed by the amount of information he had. 'And I'm not even close to his favorite hero…'

Grimacing, the boy decided that any more delay, and he'd lose for sure. With a burst of speed, he ran to his right, towards the building…

"I have to do this! Kacchan's dream is to be a hero, everyone here as well!"

Only to double back instantly as the bandage-like material struck at the ground there. He sprinted to the left, ducking and twisting as if being punched at was second nature. Ironically, his short stature only made it harder to get at him, Eraserhead occasionally throwing blows at the height of an adult out of instinct.

"I know what people giving up on you feels like! Everyone should get a chance at their dream!"

'Shit!' the Hero thought, blinking fast. 'How the hell is he evading this? And my eyes are getting sore, dammit. I guess I won't hold back anymore...'

With a yank, the white threads formed a loose barrier around the boy, who suddenly looped back to Aizawa. With a jolt of realization, he realized he had sent almost all of his capturing tool there, which may have blocked the boy, but in turn left him without anything to work with.

Desperately, Midoriya drew back his fist and thrust forwards, without using his quirk.

"PLUS ULTRAAAA!"

And was blocked mercilessly, as Aizawa pulled out another roll of the scarf-like tool.

Without a moment's reprieve, Izuku was bound tightly by the clothe, struggling slightly.

Smirking, the older combatant let him go.

Defeated, Izuku slumped to the floor. Out of the corner of his blurry eyes, he saw Bakugou scoff, stomping off to who-knows-where, while Aizawa squatted down to him.

Grudgingly, the man smiled at him. "You fought well."

Sadly, Midoriya nodded. "A-and my e-expulsion…"

The man stood up, and turned to the building. Without showing his face, he replied emotionlessly, "About that. I lied. Neither of you are expelled. Good luck, Young Midoriya."

Without another word, he walked off, and his classmates swarmed him immediately.

..

 **I couldn't wait, and immediately set to writing another chapter. I expected to fall asleep and finish it tomorrow, but, oh well. Turns out I didn't.**


	4. Deku

**AN: Hello. I feel like I did a decent balance in the battle, so… ya. Enjoy, I guess? Also, if you want a good song or something, just PM me, k? I have 250+, of various genres!**

..

Izuku trembled, terrified, as his worst nightmares came true.

"What was that, Midoriya?!"

"Why did you do that?"

"That was awesome!"

"How do you know so much about him?"

"Did you plan all of that?"

Yes… He was currently in the center of attention! Looking unerringly similar to a tomato, he struggled to his feet. "U-umm…"

Thankfully, some of his classmates had seen his shyness enough to deduce that he needed some space. Unfortunately, what most of them did _not_ do is comply with the silent request. Itsuka was not one of them, so she began shushing the other students, along with about half of Class A.

The other half were some of the more silent students, including Todoroki, who simply stood off to the side, and Tokoyami, who observed him carefully.

A loud clap startled the remaining students into silence, as Class B's teacher, Vlad King, drew their attention. "Midoriya, do you need to take a break?"

The green-haired boy shook his head rapidly, his mind racing, and his mouth not close behind. "No,noneedsir!Ican'tmissthefirstdayofclass,afterall-"

The crowd sweatdropped as he waved his hands rapidly in front of him. Itsuka tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, but that only seemed to make him freak out even more.

Sighing, the teacher rubbed his forehead in exasperation. First, his class gets destroyed. Then, Aizawa ditched his class. And now he has a student with anxiety. Speaking of which, when were they going to…

Suddenly, a girl with her black hair tied up into a ponytail snapped her fingers. "Wait, who's gonna teach us? Aizawa-sensei just left!"

Ah, there it was.

Sekijiro facepalmed, sighing. _Normally_ , he'd be a lot more energetic, but can you blame him? "No worries, I'll teach you guys for today…"

"But sir!" a glasses-wearing boy shouted, excessively loudly. "What about your class?"

Neito chose that moment to regain his… fire, as he took that as an insult. "What? Is the _second-best class_ too lowly for Class A to work with?" he sneered, which resulted in the first boy apologizing, before turning back to the teacher.

This whole ordeal was largely ignored by the students, though, as they continued to pepper Izuku with questions. Itsuka tapped his shoulder quietly, drawing his attention. "Wh-what is it, Kendo-san?"

Grinning, Itsuka motioned to the crowd. "Thought a more quiet approach would help."

Hesitating, Izuku nodded. To him, this new conversation to concentrate on certainly had put the crowd on the backburner… but the fact that he was talking with a girl was nearly just as shocking. "R-right… so, what did you want to talk about?"

Itsuka brightened, once the idea that she was helping him out was confirmed. "Great! Hmm… Oh, Why didja fight for that guy? He doesn't seem too nice…"

The boy's face fell instantly, but there was still a hopeful glint in it. "W-we used to be friends…"

"Friends? You and Bakugou?" she asked, skeptical. Their personalities were basically polar opposites.

"Y-yeah…" Izuku seemed hesitant to delve into his past, but knew that he would have to do so sooner or later. At least he has an audience… "U-until I told him I was Quirkless… B-but he's still a good person!"

Itsuka's eyebrows rose. "Quirkless?"

The boy froze, as he processed what he had just said. Clapping his hands over his mouth, his eyes widened in terror as he trembled slightly. "I-it's nothing… I was just a late bloomer, that's all!" he stuttered, laughing weakly.

The orange-haired girl frowned. She'd have to ask about this later… Perhaps it had something to do with his quiet nature?

A loud clap brought her out of her train of thought, as their teacher's voice boomed, "Alright, let's get back to class! Everyone…"

..

"Fucking piece of shit…" the blond growled in an undertone, hands in his pockets as he stomped through the empty hallways. "Quirkless fuck got into U.A. and now he thinks he's big shit, huh?"

As he recalled the fight, which consisted mostly of Deku _just running away_ , another tick mark appeared on his head as his hands twitched. Small explosions sparked continuously as he searched for something to blow up.

"Hey, Bakugo!"

Perfect. He turned around, wondering which shitwad actually had the balls to chase after the agitated teen. A figure with red hair bounded down the hall. Of course. Kirishima.

"What do ya want, idiot?" The lack of profanities made this a fairly affectionate greeting from Bakugo, something Kirishima realized despite only having met this morning.

Grinning, he came to a stop in front of the explosive boy. "Hey man, great news!"

"What, did Deku die or something?"

The prompt answer made the redhead frown momentarily, before shrugging it off. Mentally, he made a note to ask who 'Deku' was. "Anyways, it turns out your expulsion was revoked! Isn't that great?"

Momentarily stunned, the blond shook his head. "Why? Was it because of Deku? 'Cuz if it is… fuck."

"Nope!" Kirishima shook his head, thinking about Aizawa's smile as he walked away from the fight, and the happy tune he was whistling. Mentioning it wouldn't be a good idea, it seems, so he'll just forget about it. "Aizawa-sensei just said he was lying."

Bakugo grunted. "Good." was all he said, before changing direction, back to the class.

"Wha- hey, man!" the other boy yelled, grabbing his shoulder. "Shouldn't you thank that Midoriya guy?"

Despite his hardening Quirk, he flinched when the blond turn around.

Eyes shadowed by his hair, he emanated an aura of fury, placing a hand on top of the one touching him, and looked him dead in the eye. It was full of rage and hatred.

"Wha-"

That was all he could say before an explosion shot him back, even though he had his Quirk active.

"Don't touch me… and don't talk to me about Deku."

..

 **G'night! Tomorrow's a school day, so I gotta go!**


	5. I'm Back!

**AN: Sorry for the long, long, LOOONG wait… Some trouble happened, and I'm stil adjusting to the changes and stuff. Anyways, to answer Cr7Savage, I am not a Bakugou basher. Yes, he will change (Not his language and attitude, though).**

..

"So, until Kirishima and Bakugou come back, we'll be continuing with Aizawa's original lesson plan!" Sekijiro bellowed, gesturing towards the track and clapping his hands. "First, we'll go in two pairs of two, timing your time. Quirk usage isn't just allowed; it's encouraged!"  
Quickly, the two classes divided into their respective categories, both situated at the end of parallel tracks. For 1-A, Aoyama and Mina were first, both wanting to show off. For 1-B, Neito and the foreigner, Tsunotori, were first.

"Ready, set, GO!"

As soon as that was said, everyone started off. However, Neito did not move forwards. Instead, he moved behind Tsunotori, and lightly tapped her hair, moving back as soon as he did so, his legs shifted into a more horselike form, similar to the foreigner's.

Tsunotori did not even notice her classmate, pausing only to bend down to all fours and shooting off like a rocket.

Aoyama had been facing the opposite direction at the start, opting to move by the propulsion from his belt. Mina sprayed her feet with some kind of acid, and was skidding along like a skater.

During this, Midoriya was quickly jotting down notes, while the two classes cheered the students on. This continued for a while, until it was down to four: Midoriya, who was taking notes the entire time. Kendo, who was reading said notes, giggling at the drawings. And Kirishima and Bakugou, who had just arrived (with more than a few glares).

"Last one. Ready, go!"

Instantly, Kendo slammed her hand on the dirt, enlarging it at the last second for an extra boost. She continued onwards with the occasional push, but mostly ran.

Bakugou used explosions as propulsion, his feet never touching the ground as he flew ahead.

Todoroki's strategy was surprisingly like Mina's, except for the fact that he was sliding on ice instead of acid.

Midoriya, however, hesitated, before simply running, not using his Quirk. This caused more than a few murmurs, as his classmates wondered why he didn't use his ability. Thankfully for him, most of Class A was distracted by the two 'strongest'. Only those he knew or were wondering about him noticed, from that group.

Sekijiro stood off to the side, frowning slightly as he observed the green-haired boy.

..

"Ok, this is the final activity! Throw the ball as hard as you can!" The Pro Hero's gaze shifted to a certain blond, who was doing his best to ignore Izuku, yet glare at him at the same time. "And this time, try not to hit the building."

Katsuki merely scowled, stomping towards the designated plate with a red ball in hand.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!"

Unorthodox, but effective. Apparently.

"Right… Next."

This went on for a while, with varying levels of success. Some got creative, like the previous girl with a ponytail- Yaoyorozu- created a mini cannon on her arm to shoot it.

"Ochako Uraraka… Infinity. Next, Izuku Midoriya."

"Infinity?!" was the general consensus, as they gazed in shock at the girl who threw it.

Gulping, the plain-looking boy stepped forwards. Throughout the day, he had not used his Quirk, not once. Though that did not necessarily land him dead-last, it was still disheartening. Add the impressive display just then, and…

Before he could grab the projectile, however, a hand set itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he froze in shock at the still-frowning face of Sekijiro Kan.

"Listen, Midoriya. Do you want to be a hero?" Slowly, the boy nodded silently. "But you're afraid to use your Quirk. Do you think you could be a hero then?" Again, another nod. "But, if someone was in trouble, would you use your Quirk?" Nod. "But if you do, you'll still need to be able to move. You'll have to control it. And this training could help save someone's life. So what's the difference between now and then?"

Though he did not respond, Kan saw his eyes harden with resolve.

Moving to the zone with the ball in hand, his grip tightening and loosening, Izuku closed his eyes. Calming himself, he cast the image inside his head. 'Egg in a microwave… egg in a microwave…'

Quickly, he swung his arm in an overhead toss, and streaks of red lightning crackled along his arm. 'I'm not going to make it…!'

As soon as the ball left his hand, it shot off like a bullet, just barely passing Bakugou's score, in second place (first being Uraraka).

Immediately, he clasped his right hand with his left, and turned to his teacher in a bright, albeit shaky, smile as he showed his broken finger. "I… I can still move…"

..

"So, the operation is in a week. We better start recruiting the mob characters."

The speaker was a dangerously pale-skinned man sitting at a stool in a bar with equally white hair. Hunched over the table, several detached hands could be seen stuck onto him.

On the other side of the counter, stood another figure cloaked in dark miasma, wiping a crystal-clear glass. Two yellow glows were in place of his eyes, as he nodded in confirmation.

"Correct. According to the information, we'll start the main operation in a week, but we first need to do the preparations first."

A crazed smile spread across the pale man's face (though it was went unseen due to another dismembered hand attached to it), as he clapped happily. "Right! We'll do that later, and then we're all set to take down the final boss!"

The person behind the counter shrugged nonchalantly, then snapped to attention as a computer next to the two flickered to life.

The duo were silent for the next few minutes, taking in the new information.

"Alright, sir! We'll add Stain to our party, then!"

 **Nothing to see here. Move along, move along.**


	6. Day 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm just gonna go around updating all my stories once or twice at a time from now, so I don't end up neglecting smaller projects like this (no offense). But, seriously, freshman year is** _**hard**_ **. Especially if your taking all advanced classes… T^T**

 **IMPORTANT: Recently I've been adding my stories to Wattpad, so if you want a (mostly) patched up version of this, check that please. I hope my writing has improved.**

..

Midoriya stared at the ceiling of his room deep in thought, his hands clenched tightly. Raising a fist in front of his face silently, his eyes traced the scars lacing his hand, from when he used 'his' Quirk back in the entrance exam.

'His' Quirk. The thought both thrilled and scared him at the same time. He had hoped to be a hero for so long, and made no effort in hiding it, but now he doubted it. He doubted himself.

Did he have the right to wield this power? Can he trust himself to be capable of making the right decisions, at the right times? To decide who lives and who dies?

Taking a shuddering breath, he stretched out his arm, the fist facing towards the ceiling. There, he made a vow.

 _To be a hero worthy of All Might's power._

 _To make tomorrow a better day than today._

 _To grasp the hands of a person who needs help, and save them._

..

Kendo glanced over at the green-haired boy sitting next to her, keeping the majority of her attention on the door for the teacher, who had yet to come.. However, she couldn't help but notice Midoriya's tired state, the slouched shoulders, the faint circles under his eyes, and the muffled yawns.

"I AM HERE!"

Recognizing the voice, the class perked up immediately as All Might burst through the door.

"...THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Though the class sweatdropped, their excitement was still present, as they were to be taught by All Might! The Number 1 Hero!

Smiling broadly, the orange-haired girl, along with the rest of the class, quickly filed out the door after the Pro Hero, her being second to the back so as to keep an eye on her classmates. ( _Cough_ , Monoma, _cough_ ) Izuku was right behind her, grinning widely as well, though something still seemed to be on his mind, if not more than before.

As they walked, she spotted Monoma talking with the foreigner, Pony Tsunotori,

Quickly, they arrived at a place All Might introduced as Grounds B, a place they already knew as the place where the practical entrance test was held.

"Yes?" the hero asked, indicating towards a student who had their hand up.

It was Ibara Shiozaki, a girl that seemingly had vines for hair. "Excuse me, All Might-sensei, but why is there a collapsed building over there? Is it something to do with our lesson?"

All Might turned around to see where she was pointing, his smile faltering for a millisecond. "Ah, that… That was a joint effort of another class!"

Clapping his hands, he gestured to another, _undestroyed_ , building. "We'll be working in this building today! If you go into the dressing rooms, you should find your hero costumes. Put them on and meet me out here, please!"

..

Izuku tugged at the sleeve of his costume, his smile thin as he closed his eyes. He had to make All Might proud. And he had already failed by not being the best- not that there was anything wrong with his class, he mentally scolded himself. Just nine months ago, he'd be amazed to even be accepted in Yuuei at all, so he had no right to complain.

'All I can do, is improve.' he finished decidedly, walking back outside with his new costume and a smile.

"All right, now that you're all here, let's begin the lesson!" All Might's resounding voice broke him out of his thoughts, making Izuku look over at the board that spanned the wall. "Each group will consist of three people; one 'villain', and two 'heroes'!"

An image of the building appeared as he clicked a button. "The goal for the villain is to escape the building, and the goal of the heroes is to either capture the villain, or prevent him from escaping!"

Murmurs ran throughout the class about the roles, specifically, the 'villain's'. Izuku's thoughts became evident as his murmuring began to flood the room, making All Might sweatdrop as the others looked at him weirdly.

"Ahem! Let's begin!"

With that, the names of everyone in the class appeared on the screen, before being sucked into a large circle that formed at the center. The center span rapidly, eventually slowing down to reveal three names, two in blue and one in red.

Heroes: Kojiro Bondo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Villain: Kinoko Komori

The rest of the class let out a breath of relief, willing to take whatever time they could get, and Tetsutetsu grinned broadly. Kojiro uneasily smiled (?) as well, while Kinoko fidgeted slightly, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

..

The match was fairly straightforward, Izuku thought, his pencil still on the surface of his notebook, as he had just finished analyzing his classmates' Quirk usage and capabilities, as well as the classmates themselves.

They hardly ever saw the 'villain' at all, as she had left a fake trail of mushrooms and fungi towards the front door. Tetsutetsu had no second thoughts to following it, while Kojiro was decided to continue sealing the exits with his Quirk. Kinoko escaped nonetheless, by growing mushrooms on a circular area on the wall, before it was weakened to the point where she was able to stick her hand through with little resistance.

Though this didn't give him much information about Tetsutetsu's Quirk, he learned quite a lot about the other two.

Holding in his breath, he watched attentively as All Might restarted the selection.

Heroes: Itsuka Kendo, Izuku Midoriya

Villain: Manga Fukidashi

"Yosh!" Manga exclaimed...kind of. The word appeared in Japanese, floating above him as a grin appeared on the speech bubble in place of his head.

Itsuka turned and gave a thumbs up to Izuku, who blushed, before giving one of his own tentatively.

"L-let's all do our best…" he stuttered, smiling awkwardly.

Itsuka smiled brightly. "Of course, Izuku-san!"

..

 **In case you didn't realize, neither of their abilities are exactly made for containment. Or anything else than close combat. It'll be a toughie for the two, dontcha think? Especially against Manga; he's awesome!**


	7. The First Exam

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ^^ Sorry for late update.**

 **So, like I said on my profile, I'm gonna try extending the average number of words in each chapter, from 1,000 to 3,000. If that doesn't work out then I'll change it to 5,000. Enjoy!**

 **Also, yes blackpager, I knew I made a mistake in the earlier chapters. I am only a highschooler, and don't spend all that much time on my stories, sorry. I'd look for a beta, but I don't feel like it XD.**

 **One last thing! The students of Class 1-B's Quirks! While we know how Class 1-A started out and progressed, we only know the more recent developments Class 1-B has made. In other words, they'll be a bit weak for now. ^^;**

..

Izuku breathed in and out slowly, clenching a hand as he mentally prepared for the test.

"You ready?" Itsuka asked, grinning. Her costume was relatively simple, a blue sleeveless qipao and dark blue domino mask. Izuku nodded in reply, giving a large, albeit shaky, smile.

Quickly, the two proceeded into Grounds B, a simulated city with one particular building that their class was assigned.

It had 5 floors and two exits, both of which were on the first floor. The windows were reinforced glass, not that it'd do much against their quirks, though whether they'd hold against Manga's is a different matter. The fire escapes were on the right side of the building, but it'd easily crumble, by the looks of it. The roof was open, which could possibly be an escape route if the 'villain' had the appropriate Quirks.

Izuku noted all of it, as well as other miscellaneous information of the structure's floor plan as they stopped in front of said building, before a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, Kendo-san?" he asked tentatively, pulling the orange-haired girl from her own thoughts.

Realizing Izuku's nervous state, Itsuka smiled kindly. "Call me Itsuka. We're classmates now, after all. Anyways, what is it?"

"R-right." Izuku nodded absently. "I was just wondering, but what are the extents of your Quirk, Ken- Itsuka-san?"

"Oh, of course! It'd be best to know each other's Quirks if we're working together." Itsuka nodded eagerly in agreement. "Well, like I said when I introduced myself, I can expand, kinda like Mt. Lady! But I can only expand limbs, and right now I can do two at a time. I usually use my hands. How about you, what can you do?"

The green-haired boy looked down at his open hands, before clenching them. "I can…"

'I don't want to lie… But I promised All Might…'

"My Quirk gives me strength. I can't really control how much of it I use yet, but when I activate it… You saw what happened at the Entrance Exam…"

Izuku smiled weakly at what he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth, either. On the other hand, Itsuka winced at the memory of his arm after the exam.

Even after the nurse got to him, it wasn't pretty…

"Everyone is here and ready to go!" All Might's voice boomed over the speakers. "As such, there's only one thing to do! Trial of Indoor Battle… Start!"

..

Itsuka rushed towards the fire escape, easily decimating the potential escape route with an enlarged fist, while Izuku hurried into the building to look at the map in the center of the room.

'Essentially, he can't use his Quirk at all, and both of us have already shown our hand…' Itsuka thought with a grimace as she came to a stop next to her teammate.. 'On the other hand, we have little to no information on Manga. This is going to be tough…'

"Based on the first test, the villain starts in the upper floors, but we can't rely on that information…" Izuku murmured quickly, rubbing his chin. "He might head for the roof, depending on his Quirk, but it's unlikely. But if he is unable to deal with descending from higher areas with his ability, he'll head down to the lower floors. Every floor has two sets of stairs, but we can't afford to split up. Given the unknown factors, engaging in combat is our best course of action, but…"

Itsuka raised an eyebrow as the green-haired boy became absorbed in his self-discussion, before tapping his shoulder to catch his attention. "What's the plan? We need to hurry."

"A-ah, yeah! All right, so here's what we'll do…"

..

Manga peered down the stairwell cautiously. It had been several minutes since the exam had started, and he'd yet to encounter either of his opponents. It might be just due to pure dumb luck, but he couldn't help but feel anxious.

This stairwell led to the first floor, which was most likely where one, if not both of them were hiding. Manga had tried using his Quirk against the windows, but they were too strong.

Grimacing slightly, the teen paced the hall with a hand on his chin, thinking hard.

Should he try the roof? No, the time will end before he can make it out. They destroyed the fire escape, too.

Then… going down to the first floor is a must. The question is how? There's almost certainly an ambush, so…

Manga's face lit up as an explanation mark appeared on his head.

Quickly, he rushed towards the center of the floor, arriving at a set of steel doors.

Yes, this will work perfectly!

..

Izuku breathed deeply. With five out of ten minutes gone by, this was the most crucial part of their plan.

"Ready?" he whispered into his earpiece.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's do this."

The green-haired teen hurried up the stairs to the second floor, eyes on the lookout for his target and fists at the ready.

"He's not here! Is he at your end?"

After a brief pause, most likely Itsuka checking her vicinity, she replied, "Nope! Let's continue, then!"

Giving a grunt of affirmation, Izuku ran into the hallways, having memorized the maze of paths he had to follow. He'll make two rounds around the floor as fast as possible, then leave by way of the elevator shaft. Itsuka was to stay outside, keeping an eye out for any signs of Manga breaking out, after destroying both stairwells.

A light 'ding' made Izuku freeze in place, before decidedly skipping the rest of his plan and heading towards the elevator.

It was a risky move, and could easily be a trap, but his instincts told him otherwise, screaming at him to investigate.

Lightly panting, he arrived in a large room with the elevator, just in time to see the elevator doors close, an exclamation mark popping up on Manga's face.

"He took the elevator!" Izuku yelled. "I'm going after him, be prepared to intercept him!"

"On it!"

Wincing as he pulled out a tiny bit of One for All's power, Izuku rammed his shoulder into the closed elevator doors, which gave way almost instantly.

Looking down into the shaft, Izuku narrowed his eyes in concentration. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down onto the descending elevator car, landing lightly.

Without wasting a moment, the boy thrust his hand into the metal, and tore away a large section of the ceiling, grimacing as pain raced across his arm. Quickly he jumped into the elevator, raising his fists in a boxing fashion in preparation for a fight.

However, he was sorely disappointed to find another hole, this time in the bottom of the shaft, looking like an oversized speech bubble.

"Izuku, he's here!" Itsuka called over the earpiece. "I'll try to capture him, but hurry!"

"Got it!"

..

Itsuka grunted as a train of kanji slammed into her enlarged fist, coming to a complete draw.

Frowning, she blocked a second attack with her other hand, enlarging it just in time.

She had just entered the main lobby when a similar attack blew through the elevator doors, showing that Manga had reached the ground floor. Immediately, she engaged in combat, hoping to capture him in the remaining two minutes, but…

'This isn't going too well…' the orange-haired girl thought as she backflipped away from a third attack and returning her hands to normal size. 'These attacks aren't too powerful… but there's too many of them. I need to close the distance!'

Grimacing, Itsuka dodged another one, before sprinting towards her opponent. Ducking to avoid yet another attack, her eyes widened as she rose to find Manga in front of her, throwing a punch.

"Pretty impressive…" she murmured, smirking. "But too slow!"

Enlarging her hands for an extra boost, she easily vaulted over her opponent, and immediately began her offensive upon landing.

She thrust out her palm, enlarging it at the last second for maximum speed, but Manga managed to roll out of the way of the grab.

Before she could continue, Izuku burst out of the elevator, sprinting at Manga.

"Izuku! Be careful, his attacks aren't too strong but he can send a lot of them!" Itsuka called out, running behind her teammate. "He's also light on his feet, so we should try to capture him before it turns into a battle of endurance."

"Got it, Kendo-san!" the teen replied, charging up a fragment of his Quirk once more. "I'll distract him, you look for an opening to restrain him."

Jumping backwards, Manga released another blast of words as he attempted to flee. However, he was foiled as Izuku jumped in front of him in a burst of speed, a punch already on the way.

Bending backwards, Manga managed to evade the blow, but was unprepared for Itsuka's strike from behind, tumbling forwards.

Izuku attempted another punch as Manga bent forwards, but his eyes widened as another attack flew out of his mouth, pushing Izuku away.

"I got him!"

Izuku winced as he slammed into the wall and fell onto the floor, but rose quickly nonetheless.

Itsuka had managed to grab Manga's foot, but he was already turning around.

Pushing past the pain from the attack, which was increased due to the usage of his Quirk, Izuku managed to pull out a roll of capture tape and run to the two.

"Let… go!" Manga yelled out, his words appearing in a large, solid burst, much larger than before.

Eyes widening at the power behind the attack, Izuku decided to change his target, instead tackling Itsuka out of the way. The attack smashed into the wall some distance away, causing it to crumble and give way.

Izuku stared at the wall, amazed, before snapping out of it and turning in hopes of catching their target. Unfortunately, he was only able to catch a glimpse of Manga as he rounded the corner.

"...Are you alright, Kendo-san?" Izuku asked, somewhat disappointed that they were unable to catch Manga as he scrambled off his teammate with a blush. "I-I mean, Itsuka?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at Izuku. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Are you okay too? You took an attack head on…"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Izuku stuttered nervously. The bell rang, indicating that the exam was over. The two got up, dusting themselves off as they headed out of the building. "It's a shame we didn't catch Fukidashi-san, though."

Itsuka frowned slightly, before smiling again. "Don't dwell on it. We're sure to have more chances at proving ourselves to be heroes!"

"Yeah!"

..

Izuku sighed as he walked to school the next day, deep in thought. The rest of the day before passed quickly. The rest of the class completed their exams, and he took notes as they did so. All of them received praises for a fight well done, but were also reviewed on what they did wrong.

In their case, it was taking too long to plan, as well as leaving too much to chance. If Manga had a stealth-based Quirk, however unlikely, or a more destructive Quirk, then he could've escaped very easily. For Manga, it was also taking too long to assess his situation, and not escaping efficiently when it was just him and Itsuka.

Manga had also apologized for the more destructive use of his Quirk, as he'd never even achieved that power level before. With training, he hoped to gain a better control of it.

Likewise, Itsuka was determined to train harder, seeking ways to counter far-ranged attackers in combat.

All in all, it was a very productive day, but Izuku couldn't help but feel he had let All Might down.

"What kind of lessons does All Might teach?"

Izuku jumped, startled, as a microphone was shoved in his face.

"E-eh?" Realizing it was the media, he decided it best to avoid being dragged into anything. "Ah… I'm sorry, but I have to get to class!"

Ignoring the sounds of disappointment chasing him, he walked quickly towards the school, nodding to the other students who were doing the same.

Sighing in relief as he finally made it to his class, Izuku hefted his backpack as he strode in, sitting down in his seat.

"Good morning, Izuku!" Itsuka called out, already in her seat. "The reporters sure are persistent, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Izuku replied, frowning. "I wonder what we're going to do today?"

"Hm… I don't know… Ah, but it's almost time for class to begin."

Nodding, Izuku sat up and looked to his teacher as the man began to speak.

"Good day, kids!" Blood King boomed, grinning. "Yesterday, I received evaluations on your exams yesterday! All of you performed well, some of you extremely so! Though I'm sure all of you have things to improve on, it also says All Might already went over them with you. As such, we will proceed on to our main assignment for the day!"

"We…" he began, slamming his hands onto his desk. "are going to pick a class president!"

Immediately, chatter burst from the class as several of them volunteered themselves for the position.

Itsuka glanced at Izuku, wondering if he'd volunteer as well. Given his nature, it would be unlikely, but he'd be otherwise well-suited for it. Then again, it wasn't as if she herself didn't want to be class president, too.

Izuku, on the other hand, was completely out of it. There was no point in trying to convey his opinion on the matter, if he even had one, in the middle of all this chaos. Instead, he dwelled on his plan from yesterday.

All Might's judgement and appraisal was correct. The plan was half-baked, at best. There were too many unknown factors, and worst of all he was unable to combat their opponent when it came down to it.

How should he improve his combat prowess? Surely it was a lesson that would come up later in the school year, but he was already behind. A childhood of using one's Quirk, casually or otherwise, can't be easily compensated, even if he had trained for months.

Frowning, Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts as Blood King Vlad blew a whistle.

"Alright! It's good to see you're all so eager for this, but we won't get anywhere like this!" the man shouted, once he had gained their attention. "For now, let's put this to a vote!"

"And if we vote for ourselves?" a student asked. Izuku recognized him as Sen Kaibara, his Quirk named Gyrate. He was a rather calm and mature individual, though shows enthusiasm towards fighting.

At least, that's what Izuku has grasped after observing the class.

However, Blood King laughed, waving off the question. "Then that just means whoever has the most votes has the trust of the other students, no?"

Sweatdropping, the students reluctantly agreed.

Slips of paper were passed out, and were to be folded and returned to a small box in the front of the classroom.

Biting his lip, Izuku wondered who he should vote for. His first instinct was to vote for himself, like everyone else, but he didn't really want the role. He wasn't very charismatic, nor was he good at giving directions. If he messed up at a crucial moment, he'd never be able to live with himself.

On the other hand, that meant that he should vote for someone else. Based on his observations…

But people are more than notes and facts. Everyone needs to be encouraged, to grown as much as possible.

And that means…

Taking a deep breath, Izuku pressed his pen onto his paper.

..

"Has everyone voted?" the teacher asked again, shaking the box. Receiving several confirmations, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now, I'm going to right down a mark for every vote that everyone has gotten! You voted for it, so no complaints!"

The class seemed to stop breathing as the teacher turned around, placing down marks every time he pulled out a slip from the box.

"And the class president, with a total of four votes, is… Itsuka Kendo!"

..

 **This took a while… I kept on getting distracted… Who knew YouTube was that interesting? I was on it for character and Quirk research, and, well… Yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Apologies

**Note: I am posting this on all my unfinished stories.**

 **My sincere apologies for the long delay. Unfortunately for those who've hoped for a future update, I've grown unmotivated to write fanfiction (in case you couldn't tell). While this may be irresponsible, I also believe leaving any hopefuls hanging is also irresponsible.**

 **As such, here is my formal statement: I am dropping all my stories and putting them up for adoption.**

 **If anyone adopts a story, please PM me, and I will notify the readers. If you have any difficulty in writing the story, know that I am willing to extend a helping hand.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and sorry.**

 **~DeltaWing13**


	9. Adopted!

**So, uh...**

 **I certainly didn't expect it to be this quick, but** **Class 1-B** **has officially been adopted, by** ** _BlackDevil WhiteDemon_** ** _._** **We talked a bit, and the pairing has been removed, plus they changed some (a lot) of stuff, which is probably for the best.**

 **In any case, I'm sorry for no longer writing any of my current fanfics, but I think BlackDevil WhiteDemon can do a good job! (Better than I did, haha).**


End file.
